Adrian's Love
by malfoymannor
Summary: Rose has been back at the Academy for a month now and she's kept good to almost all her promises... except one. The one to Adrian. She wants to be true to all her promises but she doesn't know if she can forget Dimitri...
1. Chatpter One

***Revised.**

**Adrian's Love:**

**Chapter One**

_Rose's POV:_

As I walked to the dining hall this morning, I was thinking about what Adrian had promised me in his 'dating proposal'. It all sounds amazing, but I just can't forget Dimitri.

He's everywhere, my everything. But I know I should stay good on my promise to give him a chance, and hey, you never know what could happen, right?

I got to the dining hall, got my breakfast and went to sit with Lissa, and Christian.

Happiness was radiating off of Lissa, both through the connection and on her face, I was wonder what's up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said.

I got a grumbled "hey" from Christian, but what else do you expect?

"Who pissed in your Cheerios today?"

I got a roll of the eyes and than he walked away.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"The Queen's big ball is coming up, and we got permission to go and get him fitted for his tux next week," and as she said this, I could feel that she was genuinely happy, unlike Christian.

"Poor kid," I said, "but maybe if he's good, you can give him a treat," and as I said this, a deep blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Oh, Rose, you're so silly."

"Speaking of silly, where's our friendly neighborhood drunk this morning?" I asked.

"He's right here, thank you very much," Adrian said.

A blush creped onto my cheeks, and when I turned around to give him a snarky reply, I was shocked at what I saw; he was wearing a light green fitted t-shirt, and dark wash jeans, and his hair was messily styled, as usual, and his beautiful green eyes shimmered with passion. But what popped into my head next shocked me the most. My thoughts we're saying "_Dang, I never noticed how nice Adrian could clean up, he almost looks... hot."_

That's when I realized my mouth was hanging open.

"See something you like little Dhamphir?" he asked.

"Yeah, in your dreams," I said back. _Yeah, real witty Rose._

"Actually, in _your _dreams," he said back with a wink.

"Yeah, okay." I said sarcastically, "I've got to get to my first class, bye guys." I left fast before Lissa could ask any questions, because I know I don't have any answers for anyone, especially myself. Whatever just happened back there was weird, I don't know what I was thinking.

_Adrian's POV:_

_Man, that was weird. _I thought. Why was she looking at me like I had twenty heads?

"Was it something I said?" Adrian asked Lissa.

"Not sure," Lissa said suspiciously.

"So, how are you and your stud doing?" I asked Lissa.

"We're good, he's just mad that he has to go to the Queen's ball, that's all," she said,

"How are you and Miss. Run's-Away-When-You-Walk-In?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing there obviously, but I need to talk to her because the suspense is killing me," I said.

"Well, I'll tell her to come to my room tonight and you can talk there. And I'll tell her she can't leave without giving you an answer when she gets there."

"That's a great idea Lissa, thanks. Just give me a time and I'll be there," I said.

"You're welcome, but I've got to get to class tonight, so I'll see you later?" she said as she got up and left.

Now I had nothing to do all day besides think about Rose. That's all I seemed to be able to do since I wrote her that letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_You wanted a written proposal, you got one. I know you think I only want to get into the pretty Dhamphir's pants, but Rose you've got to believe me, it's way more than that. I think I'm in love with you. Ever since the first time I saw you at the ski lodge, when you were all sweaty and covered up, you were still beautiful than as you are now. I can promise you this: no matter what you choose, I will always be there for you and love you. These are the things I can give you if you say yes:_

_**1) **I will quit smoking all together._

_**2) **I will stop getting drunk everyday, I will only drink when spirit gets to out of control._

_**3) **I will be faithful to you always._

_**4) **I can promise romantic getaways every week._

_**5) **I won't push you to do anything you aren't willing to do._

_And if you say no, I can tell you I will be a very sad man, because this took me 6 hours to get this right._

_Love, _

_Adrian._

So with nothing to do all day except think about Rose, I headed up to my room to have a drink.

_Rose's POV:_

Lissa asked me to come over after dinner, she said she had to talk to me in private. I thought it was weird because she was hiding something from me and I could tell she didn't like doing that. When I went over to her room. I just walked in because I could tell she was in there. I walked in and Adrian was lounging there on her bed.

"What is he doing here?" I asked, "You said you had to talk to me."

"And I do Rose, but so does he. I want you to know that I support whatever you do, but I can't support you hurting Adrian like you have been lately," she said, and I could feel that she didn't like being mean to me.

"I... I didn't know I was," I said as I turned to Adrian.

He was looking at the floor, and when he looked up that same feeling hit me, just

like it did this morning at breakfast.

"You may not mean to be hurting me, Rose, but yes you are," he said, and I could tell it was true by the look in his eyes.

I could tell Lissa was starting to get uncomfortable, and right than she said,

"I'll give you two a minute alone; I'll be with Christian in the library when you're done."

"Okay," I whispered.

At this point he was standing right in front of me; and damn did he smell good.

I thought to my self for a few seconds, and I figured that the only practical way to try and forget some of my feelings for Dimitri, was to open my heart for someone else.

And that someone else could be Adrian.

I looked up into his beautiful green eyes, and thought how handsome he was,

and made my decision.

"Yes," I blurted out.

"Yes, wait, what?" he said.

"Yes, to your proposal," I said.

"What?" he said, he seemed shocked.

"Yes, Adrian, I accept your proposal, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Are you feeling well?" he asked.

"Kiss me, or I might change my mind," I said.

With that he realized I wasn't kidding. He didn't waste time than.

_Adrian's POV:_

When she said yes I really thought she was kidding, I didn't know what I was going to do at that point. I was dumbfounded. She said yes. I have dreamed about this for months and never thought it would ever come true. And I just stood there like an idiot, while she waited for me to respond. She finally said:

"Kiss me or I might change my mind," Rose said, and I did NOT want her to change her mind.

So I kissed her, and she didn't push me away.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her to me, and to my surprise, she put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. Yeah, I've kissed a lot of girls, but never the way I kissed Rose, that's when I knew she was the _One_.

The girl I've been waiting for my whole life. And she was right here in my arms. I didn't even know what to do with myself. When she finally had the need for a breath and she said:

"Man, Ivashkov, you've been holding back a lot haven't you?"

"You have no idea Rose," I said.

She went and sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit with her.

"So, where do we go from here?"

_Rose's POV:_

Wow, that was one serious kiss. I could tell he was telling the truth in the

proposal about how much he cared about me and I've been totally oblivious

about it the whole time. I thought he just wanted to sleep with me. I feel bad, I've been so self absorbed that I haven't ever looked past Adrian's supposed

reputation to get to know him. Lissa was right, he is a nice guy.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I'll be true to my promise and quit smoking and drinking," he said, "and, Rose, if you're worried that I only want to be with you because it will help my reputations as a womanizer, than you're wrong. I really think I have fallen for you, and fallen hard."

"Oh, Adrian. I can agree to be with you, but I can't tell you I love you because I don't. But I can try, but I'm going to need your help," I said.

"I know you're not going to get over him easily, but all I'm asking for is a chance to help you," he said, taking a hold of my hands as he did.

"Thank you," I said.

"No, thank you." he said.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review!


	2. Chapter Two

Adrian's Love:

**Chapter Two**

_Adrian's POV:_

So, it's been two weeks and well I honestly believe I am the luckiest man in the entire world. She is the best girlfriend ever; she's sweet, beautiful, funny, strong. I could go on forever about her and I really do think I love her, and I think she could love me if she could forget about Dimitri. He seems to be getting in the way of everything, he's the reason I haven't brought up sex yet, because I know he was her first. But hopefully not her last. I think if we made love, it would help her forget him and it would make me love her even more and you never know she might love me after that, but you never know. I don't want to push her into it because I promised I wouldn't, but man do I want to make love to her. I've never wanted some one as much as I want Rose. I mean I've had tons of girlfriends before, but I've never had a Rose.

My thoughts were interrupted by a banging on the door.

What the heck?

"Hello?"

"Rose?"

"Yes! Let me in!"

I opened the door and she looked beautiful when she was angry.

"Come in?" I said, rather confused.

"What were you doing in here? I've been knocking for five minutes."

"Oh, I didn't notice, must have dazed off. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you," she said, and I saw a blush creep to her face, it made her look much more beautiful.

Once she was in my arms, and we started kissing things started getting hot, and it was happening very fast. So I stopped and asked:

"Rose, stop you're not ready for this, lets slow down."

"You? Adrian Ivashkov, infamous ladies man, want to slow down?" she asked inquisitively.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," I said back.

"Why exactly? You've been wanting this for months, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Rose, I love you, and I'm just doing what I think is best for you. And trust me I will

always want to make love to you Rose," I said back, stroking her hair.

_Rose's POV: _

"Than why can't we?"

"Because it's too soon, little Dhamphir, be patient give us time. If by the time you

graduate you feel the same way than, yes we will make love," he said.

"Okay," I said as he kissed my forehead.

"Well since that plan is ruined, than why don't we go eat dinner with Lissa and Christian?"

"That sounds great," he said.

On our way to the dining hall, Adrian laced his fingers through mine and smiled at me. I know why he did it, he wanted to let everyone know that I was his. But most kids really thought that he just wanted to sleep with me. I would probably think the same thing if I were them too, but after today I don't believe that anymore, and I think he really loves me and I think I'm beginning to love him too. With two weeks to graduation the seniors' classes were winding down for Morori, but for the guardians this was the most important time in our schooling history. Our trials. And without Dimitri here, I was kind of nervous that I might fail. So I've been spending time in the gym with the other novices training. Adrian and Lissa keep telling me I'm going to do fine, but I still can't help but thinking that if this goes wrong, I might not be with Lissa. But once we reached the dining hall my worries were elsewhere. With Lissa, she was really upset, I hadn't seen her this way in a long time. Adrian and I rushed over to see what was the matter. And once I heard what the problem was I was angry now too. I guess you better watch out, Rose Hathaway is on a war path. When I reached the table, I saw that Lissa was reading two notes, and when she handed them to me they read:

_Dear Valissa,_

_I know you are good friends with both my great nephew and Rose Marie Hathaway. So I address _

_this letter to you to ask for your help. I would like for you to help me end the relationship between Rose and Adrian, because I know about your powers and the influence you have with them. If you could keep this letter to yourself that would be very nice, and greatly appreciated. Good luck with graduation._

_Your Queen._

That one really got me worked up, and Adrian tried to get me to calm down, but the next one put me over the top.

_Dear Princess,_

_As you probably know by now, your good friend Rose didn't successfully fulfill her mission to kill _

_me, obviously because I am writing you this letter. I just wanted to give you a fair warning that I _

_am going to be taking Roses' life the next time I see her. It will be very hard for me to do this _

_because I still love her very much. I wanted to let you know so you can treasure the last weeks of _

_her existence with her._

_Love,_

_Dimitri_

_P.S. I know you're going to show Rose this so, Rose; i'm sorry I have to do this to your, treasure the _

_last weeks you have left to live, and good luck with trials I love you._

I was very angry after reading these notes, and I had lost my appetite, so I went strait to bed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Adrian's Love:**

Chapter Three

_Rose's POV:_

When I read the letters Lissa got today, I lost it. Especially the one from Dimitri. I really know I have to kill him this time. No distractions, no attractions. I need to remember that my Dimitri is long gone. He doesn't love me; he just used me to be his blood whore. I need to focus on Adrian and I. And after the Queen's note, I am more determined than ever to make this work. I hate seeing Lissa like this, and if I get angrier I might need to kill someone, and unlike last time I won't have Dimitri to help... Snap out of it Rose! Forget him, he's something terrible now. Man, the Queen's letter really pissed me off. I thought I hated that bitch before, well now it's on. Try and mess with me. Adrian said it would be best if the four of us went somewhere quiet, so we headed to his room. The look on his face looked pained and shocked, I've never seen him look so unprepared.

When we reached were in his room I asked:

"Alright what are we going to do about the Queen's note, I've got plans for HIS note," I said.

"Rose, don't do this to me again, you can't shut me out," Lissa said. So many feelings were coming off both of us I couldn't distinguish the two from each other.

"Liss, I'm not, you just can't help me kill him, it's too risky," I said.

"But..."

"No, no but's. It's too risky, you can't use your magic to defend your self like Christian

can, you and Adrian can NOT help me," I said "She's right Lissa," said Christian, this is one of the only topics we agree on. Lissa's

safety. "But Rose, I can help you."

"No, I'm sorry Christian, you can't."

"But I can, you saw what we did with all those Stringoi when they raided the school! We could take him in no time."

"I know we could, but I can't risk your safety like that again, you mean too much to

Lissa," I said.

"And I have to be the one to kill him, I can't have help,it's personal this time," I'd noticed that Adrian was just sitting there watching us.

"Adrian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Adrian. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Lissa and I are going to talk in private, we'll talk more about this later," Christian said.

"Okay, bye."

After they left, Adrian was still in that same mood.

"Adrian, please tell me what's wrong."

"Okay. Fine. I'm ashamed that I can't even defend my girlfriend from anything. I can't wield fire, I can't choke someone with their own air, and I can't use water to drown them. I'm useless! All I can do is walk through your dreams and read your aura," he said, and at this point he was practically yelling, and he was pacing the room and running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Adrian. You don't have to be able to defend me. I can defend myself and you and Lissa and you do something special," I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You healed my heart, it was broken but now... well now it's telling me something different," I said.

"What's it telling you? This guy is a shrimp, you should dump him?" he said jokingly.

"Not at all, in fact it's telling me stay with this STRONG, witty, funny, sexy man," I said, "and it's telling me to tell him something that will make him a very happy man."

"What's it telling you Rose?"

"It's telling me, that I love you Adrian."

And with that he swept me off my feet and kissed me passionately. And I knew than that I had made the right choice. But I still had to kill Dimitri.

"Oh, Rose. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I can die a happy man now."

With that, we left his room to find Lissa and Christian. I've never been so happy for

graduation in my life.

_Rose's POV:_

After those Lissa got those letters time sped by. The next two weeks to graduation sped by, we had just finished trials. On the day of graduation, Adrian told me he had a surprise for me tonight. It's been one month since I accepted the proposal, and I think that was a good move on my part.

We were suppose to meet Lissa, Christian and Eddie in the main lobby. At graduation, girls wear white dresses and the boys wear a white suit and a colored tie. At graduation we get our diplomas andour assignments. That is what I'm more nervous about. I think Lissa picked up on that, because she came over and gave me a big hug. We had to part ways with them to go line up in alphabetical order, and I went over to Adrian and gave him a passionate kiss and said:

"There will be more of that coming your way later," I winked at him and went to get in line.

On my way there, I ran into someone I would never have expected to see here.

Abe. And my mother, of course I knew she would come.

"Mom!" I was so happy to see her all of a sudden. I bombarded her with a hug, she stiffened, but than she relaxed, guardian reflex.

"Well, it's good to see you too Rose, and I'm glad you kept your promise."

"Me too," I said.

"Hello, Rose," Abe said.

"Hi, Abe… Dad?, what should I call you?"

"Whatever you would like to call me."

"Okay, _Dad_, it was nice of you to come."

"Was I gonna miss my Kiz graduation? I think not."

I laughed, because I remembered just a few months ago I was actually scared of this man. Ugh, I don't want to think of Russia right now.

When we ushered in to begin the ceremony, I caught Lissa's eye and smiled and gave her a little wave. I could tell that she was nervous. But she was near Eddie in the line up so I knew she'd be okay. Everyone received their diplomas and than the guardians would sit separate from the Morori and get their assignments.

When Lissa went up, they used her full name and title.

"Congratulations, Princess Valissa Dragomir."

She blushed, not use to hearing people call her by her full name and title. When it was my turn up, I walked up just trying not to trip over anything.

"Congratulations, Rose Marie Hathaway."

And at that point Abe, Mom, and Adrian were hooting. Wow, that's embarrassing especially since I haven't told my mom about Adrian and I.

_Adrian's POV:_

Wow, she looks beautiful when she's embarrassed.

Before the ceremony I found Rose's Mom and Dad and told them that Rose and I had been seeing each other. Her father, Abe, has been a family friend for a long time, and her mother was a highly respected guardian.

"Take care of my girl Adrian, you know what will happen if you don't," Abe said, and I knew what would happen.

"Yes, sir," I said as I shook his hand.

"Behave yourself," She said sternly as she shook my hand.

I was surprised at how well that went. I asked them if they wanted to sit with me, and they said yes. Bringing me back to embarrassing Rose.

We all agreed that we would stand up and hoot when she went across the stage.

_Rose's POV:_

Well it looks like Adrian spilled the beans to my parents. Hmm. Well I would have liked to do that together, but it's okay I'm not angry with him.

After we all got our diplomas is when I got a nervous. It was time to get our assignments.

Eddie was the first of my friends to get his assignment.

"Eddie Castile, your charge is Mr. Christian Ozera"I heard a big sigh of relief throughout the novices, and I heard Christian laughing at them. The usual.

When my name was called I was soooo nervous I could barely walk.

"Rose Marie Hathaway, your charge is Princess Valissa Dragomir."

When I heard her name I was so ecstatic that all I wanted to do is to go over to Lissa and hug her and never let go. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together. I found myself tearing up a little bit. But of course Lissa would have another guardian too, but that didn't matter anymore because it wasn't going to be Dimitri and than my mood dropped a little bit, I tried to hide it but I could tell Adrian picked it up in my aura because he gave me a questioning look, and than he figured it out. But he never brought it up.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review!


	4. Chapter Four

**Adrian's Love: **

**Chapter Four**

_Rose's POV:_

Adrian's graduation surprise for us was far from what I expected. He took us to karaoke night at a club not far from the academy. On the way there I started to feel waves of nausea, and I knew that it was a Stringoi. Just what I needed. So I told the guardians that there was a possible Stringoi attack on the horizon. But it never happened. But, I had nightmares that night about _who _I saw. Dimitri. He was lurking in the shadows with just enough light so I could see him. After I saw him I was extra protective of Lissa even though I knew who he wanted was me.

Right when Dimitri started to show himself a little bit more, I grabbed Adrian and kissed him passionately and told him I loved him just loud enough for Dimitri to hear, and when I looked back he looked more pained and he did this motion across his throat that meant I was going to die. _Not before you do. _I thought. And with that he was gone. This all happened so fast that nobody noticed what happened.

I still had no idea why we were here, but Lissa seemed a little secretive tonight. And every time I probed her feelings, it just slipped away. Damn, I really wanna know what was going on.

Adrian had brought me, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and other body guards. We had a school guardian for Lissa and Adrian had his guardians. Everyone seemed to know what was going on except me.

I told Adrian that since it was a special occasion, that I wouldn't be angry if he had a drink or two.

_Lissa's POV:_

_Earlier Today._

_Oh my goodness, how am I going to keep this from Rose?_

_This is big!_

_Man, that was a big rock, now Christian has something to compete with. I thought to myself. _

He was going to ask her tonight, he had this ridiculous plan. But I really hope it works, because he's good for Rose. I never thought I would hear myself say _that. _

_Adrian's POV:_

_(*Flashback*)_

_I had requested Abe's presence for a short time when I was at the ceremony just Rose's graduation. I wanted to ask Abe for his blessing._

"_Abe, I know that you just found out about me and Rose, but I would like your blessing to ask for Rose's hand in marriage."_

"_Adrian, I have known you and your family for a long and I would be honored to call you my son-in-law; so yes, you have my blessing."_

"_Thank you so much sir."_

_(*End of Flashback*)_

I had showed Lissa the ring right after I got the blessing. I pulled over all her friends, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. And I told them my game plan. They were all in. I really hope this works, otherwise I'm screwed.

My plan was to take Rose and her friends to a karaoke place, get up and make a fool of myself, than stop mid-song say I'm missing something, and than ask her. It's an awesome plan in my opinion, and Lissa thinks its bound to get a reaction from Rose. So we'll see how it goes.

Rose told me that I could drink, but I told her that I wouldn't because I know that makes her happy. So I put my plan into motion.

_Rose's POV:_

Okay, so something is going on and I reallllllly want to know what is going on. Great, now Adrian wants to sing, and boy can he NOT sing. Or rap, or whatever he was doing. But I have to admit he looked sexy doing it. He started to sing, and his song choice made me crack up.

"_Oh Baby ,I Be Stuck To You, Like Glue Baby, Wanna Spend It All On You, Baby, My Room Is The G Spot, Call Me Mr. Flintstone, I Can Make Your Bed Rock"_

By the time he was done singing that chorus, we all were laughing so hard I thought we might pee our pants. This was a human bar, so nobody knew who he was, otherwise we might have had a problem. That he said:

"Hold up, there seems to be someone missing on stage with me."

Whoa, he was talking about me. So I got up and walked up on the stage. The lights were so bright that I didn't see him get down on one knee. And everyone knows what that means. _Oh my god. He's proposing to me. That's why everyone has acted weird tonight._

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you, the Queen of my heart, take my hand in marriage?" he asked. His eyes were swimming with so many emotions, that it made him look all the more handsome.

"Yes," I said meekly. He slipped the ring on my left finger.

He swept me off my feet and kissed me in a way that should be illegal. He put me down and the crowd was standing and cheering. I made a small bow, jumped down off the stage and ran into Lissa's arms.

"This is what you've been hiding from me."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's a good secret to keep."

"Congratulations guys." Eddie and Christian said. They each hugged me. Lissa and I were admiring the ring. Jeez, this was one big rock.

"Christian! Now you have to compete with this! You better start saving!"

She giggled, and I could tell she was kidding. She would be okay with anything he got her.

"Great, now I'm going to have to compete with that. Thanks, Ivashkov."

"Sorry man. Didn't think about that when I was buying it," He said jokingly.

Christian took Adrian and I to the side when, Lissa was talking to the other guardians and asked us if we would help him look for a ring and of course I would and I was ecstatic for Lissa and him!

When we got back to the Academy, I was exhausted and Adrian stayed with me that night. We didn't have sex, like I had planned, but it was nice waking up in his arms. On the other had I was going to put my plans for a graduation gift in effect tonight. I have a feeling he will play along.

The next day Lissa and I were called to Kirova's office. I wondered what I could have done _after _I had graduated.

"Princess, Rose, I would like to introduce you to your second guardian." she said.

And than Alberta stepped out next to Kirova.

"Alberta?" I said.

"Yes, Rose. I requested to be put back into the field, and I was selected to be the

Princesses other guardian because of my previous experiences with you two."

"Awesome!" Lissa and I said at the same time.

We said our good byes and I told Alberta our plans for the next two days. For the first day we were packing and than we were all talking a trip to the nearest mall. Lissa wanted to get new clothes before spending the summer in Royal Court. Than the next day we departed for the Royal Court, where we would spend the next three months there until Lissa and Christian went to college. Tonight Lissa and I were going to have a sleepover for the last time at the Academy. So, again, my plans with Adrian had to wait until we got to the Royal Court.

My first real day of guarding was when we went shopping. It was Lissa, Alberta and I, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, his two guardians Ari and Sean.

Lissa was off with Christian, looking at clothes for him and I was browsing the bathing suit isle, sneeking peeks at Liss, even though Alberta was acting as close guard, Adrian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, I'm on the job, no distractions," I said.

"But I can't help myself, especially with all these nice bathing suits around. I would love to see you in one," he said.

"Too bad for you. Can't try one on, but I can get one for the summer. Go ahead pick one out," I said.

As he started hunting for his perfect bathing suit. Liss had wondered back to where I was to start looking for a bathing suit, Christian all of a sudden seemed to like shopping.

"Man, I love this aisle," Christian said.

"Oh, shut up," I said.

"Well I can't blame him," I heard Adrian say.

"Hey, I found one babe," Adrian said.

I went over to see which one he had. It was white with yellow, black, and blue splatter on it. I had to admit it was cute and it complemented my skin tone.

"Good job, Adrian. I think I've found your calling."

"Oh, shut up, and let me buy it for you, consider it a graduation present.""Are you sure? I don't want you to waste your money on me."

"Trust me, it won't be a waste."

Than is when I felt it. That sudden wave of nausea. I was with Lissa in a second. As much as I loved Adrian, I just couldn't let anything happen to Liss. For my sake, Christians, Adrian's and the future of the Royal Court. So I warned Alberta, but I knew who it was. Dimitri. As always, right when he's out of my heart, he comes back and stomps all over it again. But this time he actually showed himself to all of us. He was wearing his classic duster, so everyone knew who he was.

We were all retreating, the Morori in the middle of all us guardians. We were a unit, all responsible for all of them. All three of them Royals. Great he could take out three in one swipe. God, why does this always happen to me?

Once we were outside, I told everyone that they needed to go get in the car and stay prepared and if there were anymore that they were to leave immediately. None of them liked this, but they had to accept it.

I went to confront Dimitri. I walked with confidence, even a little bit of arrogance, I was getting too cocky. He was the one who trained me, he knows me inside and outside. But it's not time to think about that.

"Hello, Roza."

"Don't call me that," I growled. I was no longer his Roza. I was no ones _Rose, _besides my own.

"You didn't mind when I called you that when we were in the cabin…"

"Well that was than and this is now and I don't love you anymore," I said with little conviction.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I am engaged to be married," I said, flashing the ring.

"To whom?"

"Non of your god-damned business."

"Well then. Be that way, Roza," he said.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want. I want you I always have, I always will."

"I don't think so."

That's when I made my move. I pulled my stake so fast he wouldn't even move. I staked him right below the heart. But when I staked him, the red ring left his eyes and he looked like the real Dimitri. He wasn't dead, but he would be pissed when he finally woke up. A Stringoi on a mission. I was dead meat now. I had to get out of here before I cried.

The last thing he said before he went unconscious was, "I love you forever Roza."

I ran to the car. Lissa was waiting there asking what happened. I explained what happened when I staked him and I saw Lissa's expression. She wanted to go save him.

"No Liss, you can't save him. He's Stringoi. He's damned," I said.

"But… It's Dimitri. I can't just not do anything."

Than she ran over to his body and healed his wound. Than a miracle happened. He stood up and was a Dhamphir. He was tan and his beautiful brown eyes were back , no red, no pale skin.

"Oh," Lissa and Christian said.

"My," Adrian said.

"Gosh," Alberta said.

"How the hell are you alive?" I asked.

"W…what is going on?" Dimitri asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Alberta asked.

"Well we might want to go some where less noticeable," I said.

Once we were back at the academy, we smuggled Dimitri in because everyone thought he was dead. And he didn't even remember going Stringoi.

"So you don't remember anything?" I asked when we were talking after everyone left.

"No, nothing." He said and he tried to hold my hand. I retracted.

"What happened between us, Roza?"

"Well while you were on your Stringoi streak, I was one of your little blood whores for a little while,"

"Oh my." he said he looked down, and I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"Dimitri, I still love you. But I also love Adrian, and I can't live without him. He has been through all of this bull with me and he still loves me and we are engaged to be married soon. And he treats me right and he doesn't take crap about our relationship and he had the balls to fight for what he loved instead of just ignoring it or hiding it because he was too afraid of what other people thought. And if you are going to ask it I will take you back, the obvious answer is no. But remember: you were always my first love, my first time. And you will always be special to me. I would love to keep you in my life because you're an awesome mentor and a great friend, but I just can't be anything more anymore. I'm sorry."

"Well Rose, if that's how you feel than I respect that, I know I messed up by not taking up every opportunity to love you. And while I was in my Stringoi state I am truly sorry for anything I had done you. Because if I was myself I would have never done any of that. Ever. I will always love you. No matter what, and will take you back in a heart beat."

We parted ways, and I wanted to go say goodnight to Adrian. I just walked in his door to see him half naked, making out with some girl.

"Adrian?"

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I had came here to tell you goodnight, I love you. But now what I'm going to tell you that IT'S OVER. FOR GOOD."

I threw the ring at him and ran to my room and remembered that it was my last night here and I was going to stay with Adrian tonight. So I went and got my stuff. That night I did what felt natural. I went and knocked on the door of the room Dimitri was staying in. He answered right away. He saw my eyes puffy and asked:"What's the matter Rose?"

"After I left from talking to you I went to see Adrian and he was with some other girl. I called off the wedding and I didn't have any where else to go to tonight. I was suppose to stay with Adrian, but well I'm not now.""Well come in. You can stay here. What about Lissa though?"

"Her and Christian are having romantic adventures tonight."

"Ahh."

"Well you're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you. You're so kind even after I ripped your heart out this afternoon. I shouldn't have said that. I only said it because I was sure Adrian wouldn't cheat on me. But I was right all from the start. The truth is I still haven't gotten over you and I'm so glad you're alive."And with that I kissed Dimitri and the cabin scene replayed itself over again.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review!


	5. Chapter Five

**Adrian's Love**

**Chapter Five:**

_Rose's POV:_

I still can't believe that Dimitri is alive. It just amazing. Last night was just like the cabin. Sweet, sexy, love filled. Just amazing. But I really hate what Adrian did to me. I really was falling for him. And than he just went off with that other girl. He was in for it big time.

Than I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Adrian, completely sober.

I slammed the door, but he put his foot there and stopped it. He walked in. I'm really glad now that I didn't sleep with this scum bag.

"Rose, please listen."

"Why should I?"

"Because I have a right to explain what happened," he pleaded.

"Fine!"

"Last night after I asked you to be my wife, and that whole Dimitri nonsense went down, I was afraid to loose you. I was afraid that you would go running back to him. I love you so much Rose and I can't loose you."

"Adrian, first of all. I wasn't even thinking about going back to Dimitri. Yes, I still loved him. But at the time I loved you more. So much more. You were my everything. Now I don't want anything to do with you. And yes, last night, since I had no where to sleep. Dimitri offered me his couch."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"That is none of your business."

"Well yes it is. I am your fiancé."

"Ex- fiancé. We are no longer have anything together. Were done. Get out."

"No." He growled it, than he ran up so fast and kissed me so passionately that I almost gave in to him. But I remembered that girl he was with last night and stopped myself.

"Get. Out. Now."

"Why?

""Because of that girl you were naked with last night. Adrian, I loved you and I was going to give myself to you. That night. I went to find out If you wanted to. I loved you! And you went and slept with that girl!"

"What are you talking about? The only thing I remember is you barging into my room, and throwing something at me."

"Don't play stupid with me."

"I'm not."

"Adrian, I walked in and you were half naked with some girl on top of you."

"Huh. I don't remember that. All I remember from last night was some chick was standing at my door with a bottle of vodka saying it was from the Queen. A celebration for our marriage. Than she said she'd pour me a glass, being as she looked like a guardian, so I thought it would be harmless. Than she handed me a shot and I drank it and than I remember you coming in and throwing stuff at me and than I woke up with a really big hangover. The worst of my life time."

At this point I was crying, I think he was crying too. We sat there crying.

And eventually when I stopped I leaned in and kissed him. I kept telling him how sorry I was. And that we needed to talk to the Queen and Lissa, but we would up on my bed and I cried myself asleep. I woke up and Adrian was still there. I didn't know what to do. I had slept with Dimitri last night. That was a bad decision, but he was there and Adrian wasn't. He reached out to me when I was in pain. And I loved him so much, but with what Adrian just told me I didn't know what I was going to do. So when Adrian woke up; I told him that I had to go and I'd talk to him later.

I went to the only person I knew could make me feel better and help me.

Lissa.

I told Lissa everything. Dimitri. Adrian. Everything. She was the only person I truly trusted anymore. She understood me. She could help with my problems. Her first solution was to talk to Dimitri, than go to Kirova. I thought that sounded wise. I went to Dimitri's room. It was slightly cracked. I walked in. I found him in his bed with a half naked Alberta under him. Whoa, when did that happen. I just stood there. I wasn't mad. I was surprisingly happy. When they finally saw me, Alberta got up and ran. Dimitri approached me.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I hope you can understand. I loved you but the other night wasn't out of love. It was just because you needed it. I still love you, but more like family. I hope you could understand." I knew he was lying as he said it. I think he was expecting me to beg for him back. I didn't, I wasn't going too.

"It's okay Dimitri. I only had sex with you because I was in pain and you were trying to make me feel better. It meant nothing to me. I love Adrian and we've fixed things, it was all just one big misunderstanding."

His expression dropped. I was right. He still loved me.

I did what I thought was best.

I left.

I loved Dimitri,

But he wasn't the guy for me, Adrian was.

It pained me to say this.

But I had to.

I went to Kirova right after that and we talked about it. She said she would take immediate action and find out who was behind it. She also told me she was very proud of my actions, and I would be rewarded in the near future.

Adrian and mine engagement went on as planned. Everything was going great. Adrian and I finally had sex. And I finally had sex. But I don't kiss and tell.

The next week I received a letter from Kirova. She was offering me a position at the Academy. I had to decline. I couldn't leave Lissa and Adrian and Christian and Eddie. They were my family. We had all bought a house and we lived together. Me, Adrian, his two guardians, Lissa, Christian and Eddie. I had even offered for Dimitri and Tasha( he accepted her offer to be her guardian) to come and stay with us. They declined, but they visited often. We had the wedding and Christian, Eddie, Dimitri and Adrian's father were his best men. My maid of honor was Lissa, of course. But my brides maids were Tasha, my mother, and Adrian's sisters. Lissa and them got along well while helping plan the wedding.

Lissa and Christian were getting married and Lissa found out she was pregnant the other day.

Everything was going well until there was an attack on the Queen. She was found drained of all her blood. A note was there. Addressed to me.

_Rose,_

_Your __Vasilisa_

_is next._

_Love,_

_VD._

I knew the initials VD anywhere. Victor. And now he's Stringoi.

Great. Just when my life was getting normal.

It's ruined again.

The note from Victor kept playing through my head. _Your __Vasilisa __is next. Your __Vasilisa __is next. _I couldn't believe that bastard had the nerve. He was so desperate that he would go Stringoi. Really? He needed to die now. And I planned on killing him. What worried me though, is that now we're out side of the Academy and we didn't have wards. That meant we had to have night patrols and those could be dangerous. He could get any one of the Morori. I doubt that would actually happen. There was me, Dimitri, Eddie and Adrian's two guardians. Plus we had Christian and Tasha's fire, and Lissa and Adrian's spirit. We were pretty well equipped. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, his two guardians, Tasha and Dimitri were all staying in a little house in Baltimore, Maryland. Lissa was attending Johns Hopkins, she was working to be a doctor and Christian was going to a small culinary school in Colombia, MD.

Adrian was actually going to school now too. We both attended night classes at CCBC (Community College of Baltimore City). We had one of Adrian's guardians stay at home with Lissa, so she had two and Adrian had two. Adrian's guardians were Leigh, and Jack. Jack was the one I trusted the most, so he stayed with Lissa on the nights Adrian and I had class. Also. Dimitri and Eddie were always there, so I knew those two would never let anything happen to her.

That Wednesday, Adrian and I had our physiology exam. We would be gone a max of two hours. It was all going well. Until I got a call from Dimitri. I was had just finished my exam, and Adrian was almost done. Dimitri never calls when I am at school. Something must be up. I motioned for Leigh to be extra attentive while I stepped out. I answered the phone:

"Guardian Hathaway."

"Rose! We didn't mean too! We promise! We let her out of our sight for one second and she was gone! HE took her!" there was a mess of Russian and English coming through the phone.

"Whoa! Dimitri slow it down! What's going on."

There was a long pause. I was growing impatient. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Victor's got her," he whispered. Oh, god. What do I do?

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review!


	6. Chapter Six

**Adrian's Love**

**Chapter Six**

_Rose's POV:_

I couldn't believe that Victor had Lissa. The whole ride home I was worrying, and I think Adrian picked up on my fear.

"Rose, she's going to be okay. She will be fine."

"I really hope so Adrian, I can't loose her. I just can't."

"Have you tried going into her head?"

"Yes! But every time I do, I just get blocked out."

And than it hit me. And him at the same time.

"Avery," we seemed to say at the same time.

I hit the gas. We were there in less than ten minutes. When we pulled up, Dimitri, Eddie, and Jack came rushing out. They were all apologizing and I snapped.

"All of you stop! That's not important right now, save it for later. We need to find her." That's when we all went into guardian mode. The first thing we did was call Alberta to see if we could get back up. Adrian called the Queen, who was conveniently his aunt at this point in time:

"Hello, Aunt Tatiana, could we ask you a favor?"

"Of course, anything for my favorite great nephew."

"We need help from any guardians you can send. And possibly psi-hounds."

"For what, my child?"

"Victor Dashkov broke out of jail, turned Stringoi and now had kidnapped Princess Dragomir.""Of course, anything to help save her. There will be guardians there as soon as possible and until than I will notify all guardians who could possibly help."

"Thank you, Aunt Tatiana."

When he hung up he said:

"I never knew that bitch could actually handy."

I had to laugh at that because I knew it was true.

Than Adrian called his pilot for his jet and said he had twenty minutes to be to the jet and have it ready. We were there in ten minutes and the pilot had everything ready and we left. I figured since we were going to be flying for a few hours that we should plan out what we were going to do. We all went into guardian mode and focused.

"Okay, so we know that there is at least one Stringoi involved. Victor. And there is a Morori who could possibly be Stringoi. Avery. The last time we saw her she was crazy, so for all we know she could have possibly turned Stringoi and is now working with Victor," I said, trying to figure out what we could do.

"So what are known spots that he might take her?" Dimitri asked.

"Well there is the house he took her too the first time, there is his home in Montana and there is the caves by the Academy. Those would be the first places we should look. I have another place in mind also, that we could check out." I said. "Adrian, Christian, I think that the two of you should return to the Royal Court. I think that would be the safest place for you."

"No way Rose. I will not sit back and watch. You saw what we did and we could do it again," Christian said. I knew I wasn't keeping him out of it.

"And I could be useful and you know it." Adrian added. I knew he could, he could use dream walking to find her location and he could use compulsion.

"Okay, fine. But both of you are willing to risk your life to find Lissa?"

"Yes, because we know she would do the same for us," they both seemed to say at the same time.

As all this was happening we were currently on a flight to Washington. It wasn't too close to the Academy but it was the only flight that could get us there in 6 hours. And the clock was ticking. Being on the east coast sucked sometimes. We got there in record time, thanks to Adrian's private jet. Right was we were getting settled there was a knock at the door and there were at least thirty guardians there. The one in the front, Shannon, said:

"We are here on behalf of the Queen. You tell us what to do and we'll do it."

"Okay. Everyone break off into groups of ten."

There were than three groups of ten. I elected a leader to each of the groups. Group one's leader was Shannon, the one I spoke to at the door. They were going to the caves where the attack was and Dimitri was turned. I didn't like that place. Group Two's leader was named Patrick, they were going to his home in Montana. Group Three's leader was Taylor. They were headed to the house Lissa was forced to go and heal Victor at. My group: Dimitri, Eddie, Jack, Leigh, Me, Adrian, and Christian. Alberta, Stan, Yuri, and three more school guardians were meeting us in the location where I thought she would most likely be. I sent everyone off and we got into the car and started driving. The place was 1 hour away from the Academy. We had already gone from Baltimore to a hotel in Washington. The place we were driving to was also one hour away from our hotel, so we would be arriving at the same time.

Ten minutes before we were suppose to arrived Alberta called:

"Rose. Could you tell us exactly why we were going here"

"This is Lissa's parents house. The house is in Lissa's name and she's technically allowed to use it whenever she wants to. But, she could never bear to go back there after her parents and Andre died. I think he's taking her there to torture her."

"Okay that explains a lot. Thanks we'll call when we arrive."

"Okay, us too."

"This is really going to be where Lissa grew up?" Christian asked.

"Yes, this is where Lissa and I grew up. Whenever we weren't at the Academy, Lissa and I would be at her house, it's like my home. I haven't been there since the accident, it's going to be hard. For both of us."

The rest of the car ride was silent. No one knew what to say. I got the call from Alberta only a minute before we arrived. When I got out of the car, we planned on being quiet and ambushing the house. We didn't know how many Stringoi were going to be there, but I could give us a general heads up to when one was coming. But when we were standing there, something I was really hoping wouldn't happen happened. Andre and Mason's ghosts showed up. It was nice to see them but it wasn't the time. I didn't need distractions. They were telling me something. Andre was saying Lissa's room. And Mason said five Stringoi. Victor, Avery, and three of Victors old guardians. Shit. This isn't good. But it was nice to have the heads up.

I relayed the message to them. They all seemed kind of weary about me seeing ghosts, but they accepted it. I knew Dimitri thought it was bull shit, but Adrian and Christian believed me. They'd seen it first hand when it happened. Dimitri had too, but he's just stubborn. He still didn't like the idea of me dating Adrian, but he'll get over it. I'm trying to be his friend. But I'll admit I still love him. Just not the way I love Adrian.

We decided that we'd have, in this order, Dimitri and I at the head, than Christian Tasha and Alberta, than Eddie and Leigh, than Jack and Adrian, than Yuri and Stan. The last three would be keeping watch outside. We all had ear wigs so we could hear and talk to each other at all times. We were trying to keep Christian and Adrian out of all fighting as possible. We didn't want them, of all of us, to get hurt. They were the Morori, protect them, that's how it's always been.

I navigated us through the giant house to Lissa's bedroom. She had two different doors to enter, one on the east side and one on the west side. Half of us went in the east and the other half went in the west. When we got in the room I felt the nausea instantly, they'd heard us coming. Shit. They had Lissa tied up in a chair. Her face was very red. There was a plant in front of her. I was confused. Than I got it. They'd been making her heal the plant and when she finally couldn't do it anymore they slapped her. And a Stringoi slap hurt. Badly, especially for someone like Lissa whose never engaged in physical combat.

What I hadn't realized was that the whole time the effects of spirit had been leaking into me, and Victor knew that would happen. That's why he needed Avery to block me from Lissa. Damn him, he knew all about the bond. Probably more than we even knew.

I was so enraged at that point that I took out two of them in one minute flat. Dimitri had gotten the third before the other half crossed the room. We really were an effective team. Getting things done. At this point it was just Avery and Victor left. I knew we could take them but they weren't going without a fight.

I motioned for Christian to inch forward and set Avery's head and hands on fire just enough so I could get her.

As he lit her head on fire he screamed:

"That's what you get bitch!"

I staked her. Easy as that. Now it was Victors turn. He was now standing behind Lissa with a knife at her throat. Oh, god. Don't do it. I saw Dimitri inching toward him. Victor was focused on Adrian. Oh, no.

"Is that Mr. Adrian Ivashkov I see over there?"

"Damn strait it is. What the hell do you want?"

Adrian was being used as a distraction. Victor didn't even see all of us guardians inching forward. The un spoken plan was to get the knife and than Christian or Tasha to light him on fire. Or both, either worked for me, as long as he was away from her.

"How about you and Mr. and Miss. Ozera join me, you three and Miss. Dragomir could do phenomenal things."

Adrian laughed and Christian growled. Tasha looks amused and annoyed.

That's when Dimitri went for it. He grabbed the knife. But in the process he cut himself. Pretty deep on him thigh. But things were moving fast. Tasha and Christian both burned him up in 5 seconds, both on full power. That was one of the best things I've seen in a while. I ran to Lissa cut her ropes and ran to the car. She needed medical care right away. Adrian healed Dimitri before he lost too much blood. I couldn't loose Dimitri now. We've been through too much.

Right as I got Lissa into the car, I felt a roll of nausea and than **I blacked out.**

I don't know what happened next, I just remember a lot of screaming and noises that I couldn't distinguish. I heard "Rose!" "Roza?" "God Damnit Rose don't leave me!" but I didn't know what it was coming from or who I didn't know who this Rose person was. I didn't know anything. All I knew is that I wanted to sleep. So I did, I went to sleep. Not knowing if I was going to wake up or not. And at this point I didn't care. I only cared about me now. And what 'me' wanted was to be left alone and for everyone to go away.

I woke up in a hospital and I couldn't remember anything. There was a man sitting next to me holding my hand. He had green eyes, like emeralds. He had bags under his beautiful eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. I didn't know who he was, but man was I attracted to him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Adrian? Your fiancé?" He said. I looked down at my left hand. I had a ring on it. That is something I didn't like.

"What? I'm getting married! I'm still in middle school!"

"What? Rose, you just graduated from high school."

"NO! I want Lissa, NOW! GET OUT!"

_Adrian's POV:_

I left when she said that.

"_What? I'm getting married! I'm still in middle school!"_

"_What? Rose, you just graduated from high school."_

"_NO! I want Lissa, NOW! GET OUT!"_

I can't believe she doesn't remember me. I needed to talk to the doctors. I was so confused.

I found the doctor in charge of Rose. Dr. Green, I think.

"Doctor, what's wrong with Rose?" I asked. I know concern was plastered all over my face, and fear and distress danced in my eyes.

"Well, Rose is a special case. She has a severe case of amnesia. When she was hit by the Stringoi, they hit a part of her brain that controls her memory. But, the funny thing is she remembers everything. Everything that happened up until the seventh grade. She doesn't remember anything past than. I don't know why, but what I do know is that there was no permanent damage, and her memory will begin to return. When? That I don't know." The doctor could tell that I was still worried because she added:

"You have nothing to worry about, Rose will be fine.""I hope you're right, thank you doctor."

I didn't sleep well that night, since I was sleeping in a chair next to Rose's bed. But, while she was sleeping, I heard her mummer: _I love you, Adrian, _and that's when I knew everything was going to be okay. But, the next morning when Dimitri got there, things quickly went downhill

I woke up in a empty hospital room. I could hear the wind hissing and scraping against the windows and paneling of the building. Chills rose on my spine, I felt very alone all of a sudden. I heard a light _tap tap _on the door. I answered in a hoarse and constricted voice.

"Who is it?"

"Dimitri, may I come in?"

_Dimitri, where does that name sound familiar from?_

"Sure…" I said, uncertainty laced in my small voice.

He walked into the room and the first thing I noticed was his height. I felt my eyes grow large. I must have looked like a deer in headlights because all he did was chuckle. _What is he laughing about? Am I that amusing?_ I thought.

He came and sat down on the bed next to me and took my hand. I wasn't comfortable with a stranger holding my hand, no matter how gorgeous they were.

But, than little trickles of memory came flooding in.

I remember being so angry, so very angry. Than I remember being pulled away by this Dimitri character. Than I remember us… Wait hold up? I remember us having sex. That was not something I expected. This guy looked way out of my league. But, he was in the hospital with me holding my hand. What was going on? Adrian told me that I was his girlfriend, but I was having sex with Dimitri, what was I a cheap tramp?

I must have had a confused look on my face, because he let go of my hand and stood up, towering over my bed.

"What's wrong Roza_? _he asked. But when he called me Roza, goose bumps rose on my flesh. Why? Don't ask me, I have no idea.

"I…I don't know who you are… but I remember… us…" I managed to stammer out. A flush rising on my face.

"Oh. That," he said. He even seemed embarrassed. Again, why? Haven't the slightest clue.

"Was I with Adrian when that happened?"

"No," he said with a slight pause. Relief flooded over me. "You weren't with anyone," but when he said that, anxiety flooded back over top the relief.

"But than.. Why?" I was really confused.

"Because we love… _loved_… each other. And when Lissa's darkness overwhelmed you that last time. I had to do something, and well that just _happened. _And I don't regret any second of it. In fact I'd do it again."

The way he said these words so casually made me flinch. I was like a prize for him, and I wouldn't be having that.

".Now," I said with a fierce tone. As fierce as I could be at this point.

"Your wish is my command," he said, but before he left, he leaned down and kissed me. Slow and passionately. I found myself kissing him back. A mess of memories flooding in with it. I was confused as ever. I didn't know who to love, or who to choose. Help.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Adrian's Love :_

_The Final Chapter_

_**Rose's POV:**_

_**After the way he kissed me, I didn't know what the hell to think. I kept getting little blurbs of memories, each from Adrian and Dimitri. I knew that I had **_**been irrevocably in love Dimitri. But, from what Lissa was telling me, is that he broke my heart and left me for Tasha Ozera, Christian Ozeras aunt, and that it broke my heart. The next part was that this Adrian guy came in and fixed my heart. Even though he's devastatingly handsome, more so than Dimitri. But, Adrian was a Morori. A Royal Morori from what I can see, what would he be doing with some lowly Dhamphir girl? Who knows? What has this world become of.**

**I had finally made up my mind whose heart I was going to break today. It was a difficult choice, but looking back on it now, it was the 100% correct one.**

**Dimitri and Adrian came in to see me at the same time. I thought that was a bad choice on their parts, especially when I was planning on telling them who had won my heart.**

"**Hey little Dhamphir, how are you feeling today?" He said, and he picked my hand up and kissed it. He looked very sexy while doing this, and it was always those jade green eyes that pulled me in. He also didn't smell like Cloves and alcohol today, that made me increasingly happy. Because I recently remembered our first encounter at the ski lodge. It was a . . . fond memory. A good first meeting.**

**Unlike me and Dimitri's first meeting. He was the one who brought Lissa and myself back to the Academy after our little 'vacation', for two years. He dragged us back to the Academy, against our own wishes, and than had to mentor me because I was so behind. This is when I began falling for him, and I regretted it so much, but would I take it back and not do it if I had the chance? No way. Not a chance in the world. I loved him, I still do, I always will. **

**Looking into Dimitri's dark, warm, brown eyes seemed to make my decision much clearer. So you think you know who it is? Take a wild guess. You probably think you can pinpoint who it's going to be but I doubt that it will be right. **

**Now, you're probably thinking, "How can you choose between two irresistible guys?" But that's easy. I picked the one who had always treated me the way a woman should be treated, even if I've never really noticed it until now.**

**I weighed all my options with both of them. I knew being with either of them was going to be risky.**

**Being with Dimitri meant possibly putting Lissa in constant danger because we might neglect our duties. And no matter how much I loved a man, they were going to come second if Lissa's safety was involved. I also weighed in that, we're both guardians, and if we both weren't guarding Lissa, and I was certainly not going to be taking time away from her, that we would never see each other. And we couldn't have children, and I want children one day to carry on the Hathaway badass gene.**

**But, being with Adrian wouldn't be all sugar coating either. Relationships between Dhamphir and Morori were almost never heard of, especially a **_**Royal Morori. **_**And from a family like Adrian's it was highly frowned upon. And the Queen hated me for it. So, there is that to consider. But Adrian wouldn't be Lissa's guardian and we could have a healthy relationship without harming Lissa. And I was all for that. And I hated to admit it but any child I had with Adrian would be. . . Well, awesome. Not bragging or anything. But with his looks, and me and my mom's kickass genes, this kid would be the best Dhamphir ever. So, that also went into my consideration too. And the real kicker was what happened next. A real shock, but it enforced my decision, especially with his reaction.**

"**Miss. Hathaway, may I speak with you for a moment?" The doctor said, eyeing the boys.**

"**They're fine, they can stay." I said.**

"**Okay, well. We have just found out that you are approximately seven weeks pregnant, your child is perfectly healthy. Congratulations." She said, and than she left me and the guys.**

"**What. Did. She. Just. Say." Dimitri spat out, fury showing on his normally composed face.**

"**That she's pregnant. That's what the doctor said." Adrian said, pride showing on his face. Dimitri was still oblivious to who the father was. I'm kind of surprised at that because usually he's composed and smart. Now he was furious and acting stupid.**

"**But how is that possible, dhamphirs can't have children together." Again, being stupid. Dimitri and I had sex over a year ago. It wasn't possible that it was his child.**

**Adrian cleared his throat. "Its mine." He said in a miniscule voice, obviously afraid of Dimitri.**

"**It's his?" He said as he looked at me in disgust. **

"**Yes, yes it is. And I'm glad it's his and not yours. When you went Stringoi, Adrian supported me, loved me. He's loved me in ways I didn't know were possible. And he wasn't afraid of what people said about our relationship. Unlike **_**you.**_**" I spat back at him. "Now get the hell out of my room before I kick you ass."I guess it had been a surprise to Adrian, I guess he thought I was going to go run back to Dimitri. But, not until that moment, did I realize that I was crazy head over heals in love with Adrian. He casually strolled over and put his hand on my stomach. He said:**

"**Rose, I want you to know how much joy this news has brought me. I'm so happy that you are the woman who is going to carry my children." He got down on one knee, again. After all this scandal I figured the wedding was off. "I would be honored for you to be my wife, again." He said.**

"**Yes." I said. There was nothing more in that moment that I wanted. He placed the engagement ring he had bought me back on my finger, where it would stay for the rest of my life. Than he got up and kissed me like no one should be kissed, ever. I looked into his jade green eyes and knew everything would be okay. **

**. . . **

**The End ! (:**


	8. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

Okay, since I got so many reviews wanting a sequel lately, I decided to write one.

1. I want any suggestions on what you think it should be about.

2. What pair should I use? Should Adrian and Rose stay together, or should she find someone new?

3. Please review this and tell me what you think! I know it's been forever since I've written in this, and I apologize, my life's been hectic and I just started to write.

Hope you had a great holiday season!

**Sincerely,**

**Vswimming12!**

**Review here! I want your opinions!**


	9. SEQUEL ALERT!

**Dear Readers,**

For all who are interested, the sequel to 'AL' is up!

It's titled, 'Better Off This Way'.

Thanks for your constant support.

Also, I went back and fixed all the atrocious mistakes in the story, so any left are minor that I missed the second time around.

Hope to see you in the new story!

**Vswimming12! **


End file.
